Cody's Fantasy
by Fireguitar
Summary: Cody Martin has a fantasy dream about his true love, Bailey. What happens when it becomes reality?


**The story is in Cody's point of view**

When I was little, growing up didn't matter to me. It was always just easy life, live it with Zack, the biggest obstacle in my entire life. I never cared about those four letters that most people did. I was never the one marveled by those letters. L.O.V.E. Love. I may have had one mere girlfriend, but she was nothing big. Barbara. Naw, she wasn't it.

I spent my life facing Zack, my brother, and a big bully to me. That was my main life goal. Just to face the things in my way. But, love was never one of them. I broke up with Barbara like it was no big deal. Now, things have come to a different conclusion. It's not about grades or bullies or brothers anymore! To me... Now it's about love, and it's about time I saw it that way. I never ever thought I'd find my princess. The girl that can make me smile everyday, without even speaking. The shining star in my life. She was the one, and always will be. Well, I may not be in any position to say that I know she's the one, but I just do. I like her a lot. I don't know how she feels about me.

But... We're like best friends. Fantasies are always going on in my mind. It's all thanks to this girl! Why did she have to come in my life! Now I'm facing L.O.V.E. What I never expected to come.

So, what is this 'fantasy' I say in my mind? She's the girl locked up in the tower, screaming for help. And I'm just a lonely town-boy who works as a servant for the king. Everyday I dream about loving this girl that I call Princess Bailey. But, it didn't start out this way. It all starts in my fantasy. Why don't I tell it as an actual fantasy form?

_It was a lonely day in the kingdom for me. I'm just a lonely town-boy who works for the king. But there's this girl I've always admired. Princess Bailey. Everyone tells me I'm a mad-man dreamer, and I've just got my head in the clouds thinking that I will ever be the true love for her. And that's what's been bugging me. I love her with all of my heart. I always go to the lake with her, as we watch the sunset together, smiles on our faces. But then, one day, Princess Bailey's father saw me spending time with his daughter. And he told her that she can't ever have me as her prince._

_To her father, I'm just some poor person who's not royal, and not fit to be the prince who loves his daughter. No matter what he does, I will always know that I love her in my heart._

_So, now I don't see Princess Bailey anymore. But, I usually see her around town, greeting many other folks. She always smiles and waves to me, even though we're not allowed to see each other. I always have a dorky smile on my face, lovestruck from her. Princess Bailey may be royal, but she's no rich brat. She's a smart, cute, sweet, gentle, kind, and every good thing I can describe her with. But of all... She's my true love. I can't get over her!_

_But, today, I didn't see her in town. Princess Bailey is always in town greeting folks around her! But today, after creating some smithery for the king, I did not see her waving to me, nor anyone. Why isn't she here? I know this isn't normal for her not to be here. I'm not overreacting, if that's what you think that I'm doing. If she's my love, I stand by her side, even if her father won't let me be her love._

_I went to the kingdom castle today. Princess Bailey's father was not happy to see me, but he told me that Bailey went on a walk through the forests. Alone. He said he told her the forest is dangerous, but she wouldn't listen._

_I explore the great forests, with my broadsword in pocket. I know I'm not cut out to be a warrior if anything jumps on me. But what would want to hurt me, a servant-boy? Being a warrior is the least of my troubles. If I find Princess Bailey, maybe her father will let me be her prince. I don't want his money, actually. I just want her love, and to give my love to her._

_And, even if he doesn't let me love her and be her prince, the only thing I can really hope for is that Princess Bailey is safe, and is not injured. I love her to the ends of the Earth, and all I can hope for is that she's alright._

_It doesn't matter if I love her or not. Her safety IS my concern. That's what I do for someone I love._

_I walk and walk through the forest, hoping to find her, whether she's injured or safe. Hopefully safe. But, even if she's injured, I'd rather have her injured than dead!_

_I hear a scream. "HELP!" A girlish cry. It sounds like Princess Bailey's voice! IT HAS TO BE HER! IT NEEDS TO BE HER! I need to make sure she's alright RIGHT this second!_

_"Princess Bailey!" I exclaim, "Scream again so I can find you! It is I, the servant boy, Cody Martin! Where are you, my love? I will come find you! I promise to my last will! Scream, please! I'm here for you!"_

_"HELP! CODY! HELP!" I hear her voice screaming._

_"The Lockwoods Tower!" I say, "Is that where you are?"_

_"YES! QUICK! HELP!" She cries._

_I run to the Lockwoods tower, knowing I have to find her! I will not rest! I see her, an evil witch about to cut her head off! I take my broadsword out. I may not be a warrior, but I will fight till I'm dead for her!_

_"Cody? Cody?" The witch says... "Cody?"_

_Why is the witch repeating my name? And how does she know me! The green witch keeps repeating my name... Wha__

"Cody!" My vision clears up, and I wake up, "It's Bailey! Are you awake?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I say. I am going to ask her on a date right now. Whether it goes the fantasy way, or the real way, "Hey... I really wanna ask you something. It's super important."

I see a smile on her face.

"What is that?" Bailey asks, smiling at me.

"Sorry to interrupt," Zack ruins it for me, "Bro, I'm new to the whole 'smoothie boy' job, Codes, and I don't know how to cut with a knife. I was never the chef in Boston, was I? Can you teach me how to cut the fruit?"

Again, he ruins my moment with her! WHY did that evil brother have to be here, exactly at the time I needed privacy with her! UGH! What am I supposed to do now? Help him?

"I can't!" I yell, "I'm busy right now you ninny!"

"_Ninny_?" Zack laughs, "What a stupid word! You really don't want to help me? Well fine, if you want to be that way, with a worthless, un-useful teenager that could easily mess up. I'm warning you, Cody, I could mess up really badly and cut my finger off."

"I wish your finger was off!" I snap, "I'm trying to talk to Bailey right now!"

"Fine." Zack says simply and coolly.

"So... What was that you wanted to tell me, Cody?" Bailey asks, her bright smile back, "So?"

"Well, it's just that I was thinking we've become really great friends over the small amount of schoolyear we've already had," I reply, smiling, "You see... There's this_"

The cutting knife Zack was using to cut the fruit hurls in the air, nearly hitting Bailey. She doesn't pay attention, and it's about to hit her. The sharp blade coming towards her. I quickly shove her out of the way, and try to make my way towards her. !

There's a severe pain in my wrist... And then everything blacks out.

"C-c-c-codyyy!" I hear Bailey's voice again, "Are you alright!" She's in such panic. I open my eyes to see her sweet face above mine. What is she doing? What am I doing? Where am I?

"Hey bro," Zack sighs, "Sorry about the knife. I mean it. It is partly your fault because you wouldn't help me learn how to use the knife to cut things."

I squint my eyes and see every detail on Zack vividly. "Hey guys," I weakly say, "Where am? What happened? I thought I was talking to Bailey about how much I wanted to be with her."

"What?" She asks.

"Umm... Nothing." I reply, realizing that I hadn't got that far in to the conversation.

"Oh-kay... Well, you were talking to me, and then Zack was trying to cut fruit," Bailey explains, "Then he, for some reason, lets the knife fly in to the air... I guess it was about to hit me, because you shoved me away from it. Then, the knife makes a really big wound in your wrist. Ouch."

"That's a really weird story," I laugh, "It's alright, bro. You make mistakes a lot, and I love you no matter what crazy thing you do to me."

"I really thought I blew it this time." Zack says with relief.

"You did," I say, "But, I'm letting it go, because we're brothers, and that's what we do for each other."

"Well, since we're cool, I'm gonna go catch a movie with my new girlfriend," Zack smiles, "While you were blacked out, I got myself a hot girlfriend, and I'm taking her on a date soon! See ya, bro!"

"Classic Zack," I laugh, "So... What's up, Bailey?"

I realize I'm still lying on the hospital bed, with my wounded arm still feeling a little soar.

"You know you're a hero," Bailey says, "You really are, Cody."

"No I'm not," I sigh, "I'm a big loser who can't get this girl he really loves."

"Well, I'm sorry you can't get that girl," Bailey says, not realizing that the girl is her, "But, you saved my life, and you're amazing. I always thought we were really great friends, but... You put your life in front of mine? I know I've never noticed you like this before, but I've always had feelings for you, I was just afraid you didn't like me. And I know you're in love with some other girl... But... You may have not won that girl's heart, but... You've won my heart."

"You didn't notice?" I smile, "You're the girl who I couldn't get to. And I was always afraid that you didn't have feelings for me. But before the cutting thing, I was about to ask you out... Then Zack ruined it for me, like always. I bet you woulda said no, since I didn't save your life. I don't really think we should date if it's all about me saving you from being cut."

**Author's Note: I got this from iSaved Your Life. LOL. I just wanted to make that clear. I thought it would be a lot cuter in Cailey style, plus with Cody's fantasy dream. This is Cody's fantasy dream in reality. Now can you picture how his fantasy ends?**

"But Cody, it isn't," Bailey says, "I would've said yes the first time you asked me. Ever since I got to know you like a friend, I've always had this major crush on you... Since we're saying a lot of stuff, I wanted to say that."

"Is that true?" I ask.

"Yeah," Bailey replies, "I would _never _lie to you."

"I've always had a crush on you, too." I say, "You know that. I've been trying to ask you out."

"Well... You know why I was smiling when you wanted to ask me something? It's because Zack told me about your six month plan on me." Bailey says.

I am feeling really awkward. This is horrible!

"You probably think I'm a fool now," I sigh, "Sorry you don't like that... It was stupid, I know."

"Stupid?" Bailey laughs, "It wasn't stupid at all! It was the nicest and cutest thing anyone's ever done for me! You're the greatest guy in the world, Cody!"

"What about Holden and Adonis?" I ask, "All those guys you've dated?"

"You've dated a lot of girls," She replies, "It doesn't matter at all. I want you more than anything Cody."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask in a whisper.

"More than anything," Bailey replies, hugging me, around my wounded arm, "You're my Prince Charming."

"And you're my princess," I smile, "I love you."

I never thought my fantasy fairytale would come true this way. She leans closer to me and kisses me on the lips gently. I kiss back, and it lasts a little longer than 10 quick blinks. After we break apart, we smile at each other, and hug one more time.

My dream came true. Maybe I should start dreaming some other things!


End file.
